The Next Generation A Secret's Past
by wearethehpgeneration
Summary: Ginny and Harry's and Ron and Hermione's children at hogwarts have been getting some really suspicious looks being their kids they will do everything in their power to find out in this adventure they take while trying to balance their new classes along with the mistery of their lives how do they react how can their parents have an excuse for this you'll have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

ALL RIGHTS TO JKROWLING FOR HARRY POTTER I AM ONLY RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENS TO THEM IN THIS FANFICTION

**A/N Please do not give up on this story i poured my heart and soul into it but and it would be much appreciated if you left any reviews wether good or bad i enjoy them. This is a family story there are no swears no innapropiate situations just adventures of fasinating family of wizards words are not to complex either**

All that was heard were yells of goodbyes, the running footsteps of  
worried mothers waiting until the last minute to part with their children. The  
noise died out promptly but still Albus looked out the window hoping to find  
the platform, he was filled with dread when he realized it was gone and that  
they were already puffing away into a glistening sea of green grass. His heart  
was pounding his mind was racing. What  
if he was put in Slytherin he cringed at the thought of the unavoidable teasing  
he would have to endure from James. His heart sunk with shame as he imagined  
the look on his uncle Ron's face, his dad's face and the look of terror on his  
grandfather's, generations and generations of Weasley's and Potter's had all  
been in Gryffindor. Panic set in oh my god, oh my god, oh my god- "Oh my  
god!" Albus started at the noise and looked around James had just stuck a  
chocolate frog in Rosie's hair.

"James you are Dead!" said Rosie

"what's going on?" asked Albus

"James decided it would be amusing to stick chocolate in my hair,  
EW!" exclaimed Rosie

"James decided it would be amusing?" said James" My god Rosie can't  
you talk normally?"

" Ha ha "said Rosie who was very irritated. Even though she had red hair  
she had still inherited Hermione's hair texture

" this is going to take forever to wash off!" said Rosie "Oh  
no!" she said

"What?" asked Albus

"What if it sticks to the sorting hat and I can't get it off?, What if the  
sorting hat had to be cut off and then no one will be able to be sorted  
again?!, and what if-

"ROSIE! "Yelled James" SHUT UP! Will you relax? No one else is  
worried."

"Actually..." said Albus

"Oh my god are you all going to act like babies? Honestly it's not that  
bad." said James who obviously thought such behavior was ridiculous

" we'll you would know you already got sorted into Gryffindor, and don't  
act like you never freaked out" said Albus

" So what if I did?" said James blushing " look you only freak  
out for a couple of minutes before you get sorted and after that you wait for

McGonagall to do her speech and then you just have to fight the goblins for  
your dinner "

"James would you stop it?"  
said Rose

James howled with laughter at the terrified expression on Albus's face

" Alright, Alright Al the truth is  
if you just follow dad's advice you'll be fine, also after the speech you will  
eat a feast so good it might actually be better than grandma's cooking , then  
all you'll want to do is go to sleep which is fortunate because the suck up's  
will lead you to your dorm."

"I hope you don't mean the  
prefects, they are supposed to be the top students in the house and a symbol of  
authority!"

James scoffed "Yeah right"

James and Rosie argued almost all trip until they saw people in other compartments start to change .

Changed and ready to go another wave of fear washed over Rosie

And judging by the look on Albus's face she wasn't alone.

As they got out of the cozy compartments they stepped off into the dark and  
damp concrete of Hogsmeade station where they said goodbye to James who was to  
take the carriages up to the castle whereas Albus and Rosie had to take the  
boats.

As soon as they stopped talking to James , Rosie and Albus felt themselves  
being brought into a bone crushing hug that could only be the work of-

"Hagrid you're killing us!" said Albus

"oh sorry didn mean ter hurt  
ye" apologized Hagrid

" FIRS' YEARS, FRIS' YEARS , BOATS THIS WAY!" Boomed Hagrid

Albus and Rosie exchanged looks

"who are we going to ride the boat with?" whispered Rosie

"Do you think we should ask Hagrid?" replied Albus in the same nervous  
whisper, Rosie nodded towards him Albus took this to mean he had to ask.

"Er, Hagrid do you think we could ride in the same boat as you? It's just  
we haven't made many friends yet and..."

Hagrid chuckled, "jus' like yer dad he was nervous too but 'm 'fraid the boats can only hold one of me, but  
don't worry yerselves 'm sure ye'll make friends soon enough"

"Now what?" whined Albus

" Guess we'll just have to go alone "

They both walked towards the boats feeling terrified.

Well at least I have Rosie, thought Albus

I have Albus it's going to be fine , thought Rosie

**A/N WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER UP IN FIVE MINUTES**


	2. Chapter 2

They got into the rickety boats with great caution as they sailed across  
the frighteningly black lake towards the school, along with them were another  
couple of seemingly terrified children

one was a short girl with long dark  
brown hair and brown eyes, she had a thin face and a small but pointed nose

Next to her was a very tall boy with blonde hair and very light green eyes, he  
had thin lips and a long face to match his nose

"Hello" said The girl her Voice shaking with nerves

"Hi, I'm Albus" he said equally as nervous

"I'm Gabriela but most people call me Gaby...so are you as nervous as I  
am?"

"I think we all are!" said Rosie  
"I'm Rose Weasley, I'm Albus's cousin"

"Cool , is your family all wizards?" said Gaby

She seemed to have a very loud

personality for as much as she did look nervous she liked talking to them

"yeah, my mum's side is pure blood  
, my dad's half-blood" said Albus

proudly

"My mum's muggle born but my dad is pure blood" said Rosie

"I'm pure blood" said The boy

they all turned around

" I'm Andrew , Andrew Dolby"

"Hey Andrew!" said Gaby

"you haven't told us what you are yet" teased Rose at Gaby

"Oh sorry ,I'm muggle born" she said beaming

"I just found out about blood statuses on the train I really had no idea  
what that was until someone asked me, anyway it won't matter I'm probably going  
to fail everything anyway, I don't know any spells or anything" she said  
blushing

" that's fine my dad told me no one actually knows very much until they  
start, so don't worry " said Andrew

"What house do you think you'll be in"

Blurted out Albus

"Excuse him, he's worried because all the Potter's so far have been in  
Gryffindor and he's worried he's going to break the streak, and to be honest so  
am I" said Rosie

"Potter, I think I heard that before…" said Andrew

Rosie suddenly heard someone whisper in her ear "um Rosie" it was Gaby

"yes?" whispered Rosie

"what do they mean by house?"

Whispered Gaby a little louder because Albus had just began a spirited chat  
about quidditch with Andrew.

"Oh, of course you wouldn't know!"

Said Rosie now talking in full volume

They all spent the rest of the boat ride talking until they heard Hagrid

"IF YER LOOK AROUND THIS CORNER YE'll SEE HOGWARTS "

Bellowed Hagrid to all the boats

As soon as they got their first glimpse of Hogwarts they all gasped in unison

Albus thought this was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen all the lights  
on the windows the many turrets and towers and a building that he could only  
assume was the owlery his dad talked about. But the relief was short lived,

He took one look at Andrew then Rosie and remembered what was awaiting them  
inside

"OH GOD!" said Gaby making all of them look at her

"Please tell me they don't do this in alphabetical order!" she said

"I guess. Why?" said Andrew

"my surname is Aguilar and I'm always first on everything even at regular  
school!"

She began to shake again

"ok relax, it will be fine plus you had already forgotten about your  
nerves while we were talking, it's going to be ok Gaby I promise" said  
Rosie

"where did you get this newfound confidence?" chuckled Gaby

And with that they got off the boat and stepped onto the damp wood of the boat  
house. Where Rosie had to lift her robes up because she wanted to look perfect  
for The sorting and it would be getting wet after they departed from the boat house,  
the fresh batch of first years was lead up the water trickled grass onto the  
marble staircases and where told to stop just as they stopped outside a  
magnificent pair of immense oak doors that judging by the noise was the great  
hall.

A short round faced man with blonde hair who could easily be around Ron's or  
Harry's age approached the group with a bright grin

"Hello everyone!" he said revealing slightly bucked teeth " I am  
professor Longbottom"

Albus and Rosie waved frantically at  
Neville

" Ah I see you are finally old enough to come to Hogwarts, Albus you look  
exactly like your dad, and I should say that if your Hogwarts life is anything  
like your dad's let's just say you will have a very eventful year" laughed  
Professor Longbottom

"anyway it's time to explain the rules, when you go in you will wait in  
line and I will call you up alphabetically so you can try on the sorting hat,  
the different houses are Gryffindor ,

Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

Each house is bound to be very kind and  
welcoming and remember no matter what happens you were meant to be at Hogwarts  
so be happy about what you get that sorting hat knows what it's talking about,  
now let's not delay any more, come with me"

Professor Longbottom walked them through the oak doors while carrying the stool  
though halfway through the hall he accidentally dropped it

"If I had a Knut for every time he dropped something at our house I would  
be rich!" said Albus to Rosie

Professor Longbottom picked up the stool and carried on they all stood in a  
line and another older student brought the hat in suddenly it burst into song.

"I have seen this school's past I have seen many students pass

As I peeked inside each one's brains I listed all the names

Godric Gryffindor taught the brave at heart the daring and the nerve they are chivalrous  
and smart so only if you possess these gifts will you be sorted in a house like  
this

Now for those who are ever so loyal dedicated and patient will be treated like  
royals Helga Hufflepuff has a house that will make you brave while facing toil

Intelligent minds full of wisdom

You'll be singing Ravenclaw's anthem

For those cunning wizards full of determination and if you are a leader full of  
great ambition Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness here in Slytherin  
you will make your best friends

And so now all you need to do is try me on and sit on the stool"

As soon as the hat stopped singing professor Longbottom

began to call out names

"good luck" Rosie whispered

"thanks" replied Gaby

"Gabriela Aguilar!" he called


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry for the wait here's chapter 3**

Gaby walked up trembling from head to foot she sat on the three-legged wooden stool as the professor placed the hat on her head. At once she heard a little voice in her ear

Why so many great qualities! you are quick to defend yourself, you are a great leader,

And what is this loyal as well...I think I know... Ok ..."GRYFFINDOR!" boomed the hat.

Gaby felt like someone had taken a boulder off her back.

she hadn't known much about houses until today but when Rosie explained she had thought that she would be a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor but then she remembered she hated hard work so it narrowed down to Gryffindor.

She looked over at Rosie and gave her thumbs up and a comforting look, now it was just fingers crossed that Rosie made it to Gryffindor.

The students were called up to be sorted one by one after Gaby was another girl called Diana Bones then Ashley Burke then came the c's, And then suddenly

"Andrew Dolby!" Andrew walked over to the stool Rosie looked over at Albus his eyes were closed, his fingers crossed hoping hope beyond hope that he was a Gryffindor

Andrew also heard the voice Cunning ... Smart ...you have nerve... Slytherin yes I think most definitely... Andrew's temper was boiling …HA THERE IS DARING...GRYFFINDOR!

Albus jumped up and down with joy and so did Andrew they both wore big grins Andrew sat next to Gaby both crossing their fingers Then the f's, j's, k's, m's, o's ...

"Albus Potter!" said professor Longbottom proudly Albus walked up or stumbled up because at this point he couldn't feel his legs, he couldn't figure out why but all eyes both staff and student where on him

He sat down, the sorting hat whispered in his ear... I had never been wrong before until the time your father came...

You are much like him...it's all in your mind...your father made the right choice for him so I give you the choice...Gryffindor...or Slytherin

Albus thought about it...Why are you hesitating, he thought, this is what you wanted... Is this cheating...? Albus decided that he was going to think of nothing

Do you think you could make a suggestion he thought

The hat whispered, like father like son this was it ...that's the answer... "GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the hat

Albus could not describe the sense of happiness if his cheekbones weren't there his smile would have met his eyes,

He was light as a feather and the best part was ...He KNEW that this was the right choice.

He sat next to Gaby who, for only knowing him one day, hugged him Albus returned the hug as unexpected as this was, he needed it Al found it very comforting

He looked over at Rose she still looked as though she was going to throw up the three of them where trying to get her nerves off by making funny faces which worked and she was considerably less nervous

R's, S's, U's...

"Last to be sorted, Rose Weasley!" She walked over to the stool but it was a very stiff walk she was sure her nerves were going to freeze her they placed the hat on her head and it started to talk to her

I have sorted at least a hundred Weasley's by now and not one of them had a mind like yours ...this is challenging...I think a nice Ravenclaw ...why with your mother's mind and all... I still am as brave as any other Weasley... Thought Rose irritably…. interesting...well...I think we will still put you in... And without warning the hat opens its flap and yells GRYFFINDOR!

As she got off the stool she felt a sense of relief and pride as well

But she couldn't help thinking that, maybe her mum had the same problem when she was sorted

After all, she thought, her mother was one of the smartest witches of her generation why then was she not in Ravenclaw... Rosie pushed these thoughts aside and started towards the table

She sat in between Andrew and Gaby they all gave one big group hug but as soon as they let go Professor McGonagall stood up to give her speech.

Rosie thought she looked really stern, she decides not to ever cross this headmistress.

"The beginning of a New Year, and still Albus was better with speeches, well I should start by saying that I expect you all to work hard and enjoy yourselves while here at Hogwarts, remember to be on best behaviour and to respect the following rules …

To our new first years you should know that the dark forest is out-of-bounds and you will not be allowed there under any circumstance unless given explicit permission from a teacher..."

She was looking directly at Gaby, Rosie, Albus and Andrew when she said this.

"The restricted section of the library is not to be accessed by anyone unless given homework that requires such information…and even in those instances you will need a written note from a teacher"

She looked straight at Rose.

Why was she doing this, thought Rosie, this was their first day ,she didn't know how they behaved , so why was she acting as though she knew exactly what they were planning to do?

"Now I am sure you are all starving so let the Hogwarts dinner begin"

Suddenly the golden plates in front of them filled up with food

In Andrew's opinion this was the largest amount of food he had seen in one place.

There were the juiciest chicken wings he had ever seen; lamb chops every ten inches plates and plates of different varieties sausages Corn straight from the cob, gravy potatoes, chips, crisps, biscuits, fruits, pumpkin juice

"This...is... Amazing" interrupted Albus

He then turned his head to look down the table for James.

He mouthed the words "you were right"

James winked

The boys ate away as the girls across the table began to talk

"Why do you think she kept looking at us like that? it was really very creepy, I mean she doesn't even know what we're like!" said Gaby obviously frustrated

"I know, but remember what Longbottom said?" asked Rosie

"No" said Gaby

"He said if your Hogwarts life is anything like your dad's you will have a very eventful year" recited Rosie

"Does that mean dad was trouble at school?" said James who had slid away from his friends to talk to them

"James" he said introducing himself to Gaby and Andrew

"I don't think so, I mean look at how nice he is now" said Albus who had also joined in on the conversation

"Maybe that's why people keep staring at you all the time, maybe he was just that evil" said Andrew

They all laughed

"Well how about" James began

"First years come with us please" yelled the prefects

"Bye!" they all said in unison as they ran to catch up with the prefects

One was a tall boy with a mess of brown hair he had a square face and big ears

The other prefect was a girl with pixie cut red hair and a long thin face

"Hello everyone, my name is Oliver Turk and I will be guiding you to your dorms along with Geraldine here. Now as a prefect I recommend that should you have any questions, you ask us" said Oliver

"Yeah ok, I'll ask when hell freezes over" whispered Andrew sarcastically

Rose scowled at them While Albus and Gaby tried to stifle their laughter suddenly Rose gave Gaby a sharp thump on the head.

"Look!" said Rosie

Albus and Gaby calmed themselves down and looked

"They ditched us!" said Albus in outrage

"What are we going to do!" said Rosie

"Look there's your brother, maybe he knows!" said Gaby.

Gaby ran towards the group of second years again expressing her shameless personality

"James! I'm Gaby" she said

"Rosie's friend, we met at the table" explained Gaby seeing the confusion on his face

"Oh yeah, what's up" he said looking over Gaby's head to find the three scared looking first years

"Andrew, the other bloke, was telling a joke and we got distracted, then the idiots left without us!"

James laughed for a whole minute

"So you guys are lost." said James amusement on his every feature

"Yes and I was wondering whether you could tell us where the common room is?" she said

"sorry but I think scouring the castle might be good for you, then you will know exactly where everything is, Though I do recommend to start from the first floor up, avoid the dungeons, that's the Slytherin's common room, good luck!" said James.

I really do want the best for little Albus and Rosie. But also a part of me wants to see them running around though.

**A/N THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A FEW HOURS**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS WILL BE UP TODAY**

Gaby hurried off scowling

"Your brother is a git" said Gaby

"Oh God, what'd he say "

Said Albus

"He said that it would be good for us if we scoured the castle , that way we would know where everything was" said Gaby

"UGH" said Andrew " well better get started" said Rosie

The group opened the doors and turned right then stopped they looked up in awe

"That's at least a hundred staircases!"

Said Albus

"A hundred and forty-two according to Hogwarts a history" said Rosie

" What are you talking about?" said Albus

"My mum gave me it , it says that not only does it have 142 staircases it says they change and move all the time!" said Rosie

"This...is going to be a long night " said Gaby

They all started down to the dungeons

"Wait! James said to skip the dungeons that's where the Slytherins are" said Gaby

"What is so bad about Slytherins?" asked Rosie

"yeah!, I mean most my family are Slytherins!" said Andrew

"Well other than the fact that you don't want to be one, most of them are jerks " Said Albus

"Oh honestly I don't understand all the fuss over houses" said Rosie

"Yeah " said Andrew

"Pfffft" said Albus

"Ok, how about we all look in different parts of the castle?" said Gaby

"Why?" Asked Rose

"Because, I have a feeling these two-"

Gaby pointed at Andrew and Albus who were arguing

"Are going to be here forever"

"Fine, let's meet back in front of the great Hall if we find it" said Rosie

"Ok rose will come with me and Andrew will go with Gaby" Said Albus turning away from his argument

"Well hold on!, we barely know anything about the castle seeing as my father wouldn't talk and Gaby is muggle born" said Andrew

"We don't know much either!" said Albus

"Yeah we do! I read Hogwarts a history to you during Christmas, remember?"Said Rosie

"oh right..." said Albus vaguely remembering Rosie reading out loud while he was talking to teddy

"Ok Gaby come with me Rosie go with Andrew, there done" he said glaring at Rose

So they went their separate ways scouring through towers, halls and doors and occasionally jumping at the sound of the many different portraits snoring.

This greatly shocked Gaby seeing as she was not expecting the pictures to move.

"Well sorry, but where I come from portraits are not supposed to talk!" explained Gaby

"We'll they do in the wizard world" said Albus who was getting a bit tired of Gaby jumping every five seconds

"OK, calm down, why are you so nervous anyway" Gaby asked

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because we are lost in a giant castle and we haven't found the dorm yet" Albus said

There was silence for a few minutes suddenly they became exhausted and out of breath but still Albus was determined to find the room

"Albus wait!" Gaby exclaimed

"What?!" asked Albus alarmed

"We have to go back, I think I lost a lung" Said Gaby panting

"That's great" said Albus who was a few steps ahead of her

"Are you even listening?" she asked

"Not really the point right now" Albus said "I remember Rosie talking about a woman in a dress called the fat lady apparently she guarded the Gryffindor place!"

"so then all we have to do is find a portrait with a fat lady" said Gaby

"exactly" said Albus

Finally after what seemed like a million stairs they found a portrait that held a dark haired very large lady who was wearing a pink dress

"Yes!" Gaby squealed "we found it, we found it"

Gaby stopped

"Quiet" said Albus half laughing half relieved "you'll wake her"

" Alright keep your hat on" she said

"Now what do we do?" asked Albus

Now that they had found it he appeared to be calming down

"We have to tell Rose and Andrew we found it" said Gaby


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N if you have read up to this point YOU ARE OFFICIALLY MY MOST FAVOURITE PERSON IN THE WORLD! PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Do you think they've found it yet?" he asked

"Well we are about to find out aren't we" said Rosie pointing at two dark figures running down the main staircase

"We found it ,we found it!" they said in unison

"Where is it?" said rose

Her voice echoing through the empty halls

"In the seventh floor" said Gaby

"Brilliant! Let's go!" yelled Andrew

They all ran through the halls the pattering footsteps ringing trough the castle as they made their way to their dorms

"Look, up there, wait...that means..."said Rosie

"We found it" said Andrew

They walked up to the portrait And decided to knock suddenly the lady in the picture shook herself half awake

"Mr. Potter do you have any idea what time it is I would have expected more from you and... Oh my, Mr. Dolby are you visiting? Oh well, carry on just tell me the password"

" -"

"Shh, Rose not now" said Albus

"Well?, I haven't got all day you know!" said the fat lady who was now looking very annoyed

"Umm, can we get a hint?" said Gaby

They all looked at her wearing an expression of deep confusion

"What?" Gaby asked noticing their faces "now really, I mean look at her, she's barely awake. Surely she won't notice" she said "now how about that hint!"

"if you fib you'll not know but the truth shall be the key to unlock me" squealed the picture "wait everyone, I think I know what it is" said Rose excitedly

" Of course you do..." said Albus

"Is it...Truth" said Rose

" incorrect" responded the fat lady

"Wait Rose how about." Gaby then whispered something in her ear

"That's brilliant!" said Rose "fat lady. Is it honesty?" She asked

"Go in" the lady said

"And do be quiet everyone else is sleeping"

Exhausted, the four children looked around for their dorms they found two spiraling staircases.

Andrew immediately tried to climb the right staircase but it abruptly transformed into a kind of stone slide bringing him all the way down to the floor

"What happened?" said Andrew in rage

"You can't go up that staircase!" Rosie said

"Why not?" Albus enquired

"Because that's the one that leads to the girls dormitories. See you weren't listening at all while I was reading where you?"

Rosie felt hurt that Albus had ignored her like that. And for the whole Christmas holiday

" I really wanted to, it's just that Teddy's stories where very funny and you always talked for so long" Albus explained

"I did, did I!" said Rose snappishly

"Yes you did!" said Albus who was now yelling

"Oi! Keep it down will you! We'll wake everyone" said Andrew

"Alright so what do we do now genius" said Albus still feeling angry

"You go to the left and Gaby and I will go to the right" said Rose reluctantly responding to his cousin

They all climbed their respective stairs and entered the dormitories marked with a sign that read FIRST YEARS When Albus first entered that room his jaw dropped

"It's like they read my mind" said Albus

"It's like they know it's three in the morning" Andrew said

Albus and Andrew walked over to the most heavenly four poster beds with crimson curtains.

Albus stopped to say a quick goodbye to his brown and white ferret, flush, he was named given to the "accident" that occurred on the first day he had gotten him.

Albus chuckled and then no sooner had he said goodnight than he had sunk into the silky feather pillows.

In the next room Gaby and Rosie wasted no time standing around in awe and picked out the beds with their luggage under it rose walked over to her bed bid goodnight to Gaby and drifted off into a well deserved sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N keep going this story is going great please review!**

The Saturday morning after Albus opened his suitcase to find his dad's old sweatshirt.

This would probably be his moms work.

The day before she had told him that his dad had worn this during his days at Hogwarts, Albus however, had refused to wear it because he knew his brother would tease him.

He suddenly put the grey sweatshirt under his nose.

It smelt just like his dad.

No, I can't get nostalgic now. I haven't even been away for two days yet . I'll see him during Christmas break Albus thought

Still a part of him knew he needed confidence for his first day so, ignoring his inner turmoil, he put it on along with his jeans and his Gryffindor robes then walked down to the common room to wait for Rosie

"Gaby!" said Rosie "do you have any owl treats for Pillard?"

"Who's pillard?" Gaby asked

" My owl, my mum said she was going to send me some today but for now I have to feed him" Rosie replied

"By treats do you mean these" she pulled a heavy looking brown cardboard box from below her bed "I fed them to cord but she didn't want them" said Gaby

"She must just be tired" said Rose grabbing the box from her " if you don't mind me asking, why did you call her cord?" "Well actually it's Cordelia. My mum named her when she got her and I didn't really have time to say no." Gaby said with an expression that plainly said she would have named her anything over Cordelia.

"Ok I have to get a move on, Albus is probably waiting downstairs" Rosie said she walked to the door and left.

Should I have asked her to wait for me? Thought Gaby. I mean we're kind of friends. I did help her and Albus a lot yesterday and I was the one who found the common room.

Suddenly before she even realized what she was doing she put her cloak over her shirt and ran downstairs to meet them

" Hello!" she said brightly to Albus, Andrew and Rose

"Morning" said Andrew with a yawn

"Shall we go then" asked Albus

With that they all left to the great hall for breakfast as they arrived all eyes were on them Or rather Albus and Rosie

"Why do they all keep staring at you guys" Andrew asked

"I don't know let's just " sit down and maybe they'll stop"

They found seats along the middle of the long Gryffindor table and after a few minutes they stopped staring and chatter built up again

"Thank God" said Albus

"why where they looking at you!" said Gaby "I don't know but there's something about this school something in the way professor McGonagall looked at us" said Rosie

"Still, I think it has something to do with my dad" Said Albus

"Maybe you should send him a letter about this" said Andrew "it's really starting to creep me out" said Gaby

" I mean its all- WHOA" Gaby screamed

A flock of owls was flying over the great hall

"What is that!" She said her hands low shielding her head as well as the rest of them

"Oh for goodness sake, I think it's time you read Hogwarts A History" Rose said to them while they lifted themselves up

"Well then what is this?" said Gaby

"It's the mail- I just didn't expect for it to all fly in like this!" said Albus

"Are you sure?"Gaby asked

"Well yeah, what else would a flock of owls be doing flying all over the place" Andrew said

"Oh look!" said Rose as a minuscule owl the size of a hand landed on the table and handed her a square package wrapped in brown paper

"Thanks pig" she said while pig nibbled on her toast

"My mum sent me the owl treats for Pillard"

"Pillard? Really, that's what you named it?" questioned Albus

"Yes! I named him after Pillard Dillinger. He's the wizard from Nepal that discovered gravity resistant trees" Rose explained

"There are gravity resistant trees?" questioned Gaby in amazement

"Never mind that!, looks like you got a letter Albus" Rose exclaimed

Albus glanced at the letter and read

To: Albus Severus Potter Hogwarts school

From: mum and dad Cottage Godric's Hollow

He looked down the table to check if James had gotten one too. He hadn't.

"Could you excuse me a minute" said Albus

Suddenly without waiting for a reply he left his plate of eggs and rushed to the common room to read it in private. Knowing his way there now, it took less time to get to the fat lady say the password and enter.

He took one of the chairs by the fire and opened his letter

Dear Al, I hope you are enjoying your first day at Hogwarts, Your mum and I know that no matter what house you got into you will do beautifully.

We also hope that you have made many friends by now (if you haven't don't worry, even me and your aunt Hermione didn't make friends straight away)

Also your Mum wants to know if you will be coming home for Christmas Oh and do make sure you try out for the quidditch team I know you'll be great

Ps: if you're nervous don't worry in a month or so you'll get used to the pace at Hogwarts. If you have any questions talk to professor McGonagall I know she looks stern but she can help you.

Love,

Mum and Dad

Albus found himself smiling, he felt so relieved to know that his dad knew exactly what he was going through I am going to write to him as soon as possible, Albus thought, I can borrow Rosie's owl and ask him about the stares

He made his way down to the great hall Feeling, if possible, even more excited than he was when he first got the letter

"Hey Rose can I borrow Pita for a moment" he said once he had sat down in the great hall ten minutes later

"It's Pillard" she corrected him "what do you want it for anyway?"

"Nothing can I just borrow him or her or whatever it is?"

"No HE is hungry and he needs rest" she explained" but you can use pig"

"Oh...great" said Albus

He had never been fond of the bird, after all, he was tiny and old and way to giddy. Not to mention that he could rarely deliver loads safely without passing out

"Take it or leave it" said Rose a taunting tone in her voice

" You could borrow my owl" Gaby suggested

" That would be great!" said Albus who was happy that he didn't have to use pig

"Fine you can use Cordelia" Gaby said approvingly

Andrew gagged on his pumpkin juice And started laughing.

"shut up " Gaby said with a look of mixed amusement and annoyance

**A/N YOU MADE IT HERE DO YOU REALLY WANT TO FINISH INCOMPLETELY WOULDN'T THAT JUST WASTE YOUR TIME KEEP GOING**


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night in the common room Rose found Andrew, Gaby and Albus all sitting around the fireplace  
Gaby was curled up in the chair playing with some sort of muggle handheld, Andrew was reading through a Quidditch magazine and Albus was on his knees in front of the table with parchment and a quill.

Rose then walked over and kneeled down next to Albus who was writing  
A letter  
"Who's it for?"  
"No one" he said stuffing the letter behind his back  
"No one who?"  
"Oh just stop it"  
"Alright..." her eyes leering on him still

She took a seat next to Gaby in the chair  
Just then Albus folded up the letter  
and ran upstairs  
"Almost finished" Albus said to himself

He flattened the letter against his bedside table

"Love, Albus" he finished

He put both hands around Cordelia's stomach, tied the letter to her and she flew off.

Albus jumped onto the bed into early sleep thinking about the letter and soon shut his eyes

Harry walked inside the bright cottage,The warm home air fell on his face and he smiled, looking around recognizing the living room with its three red couches gathered around The fireplace, the dented wood floors, the unusual clock on top of the Mantel and the staircase to the kids rooms he glanced at the usually jacket filled hall that lead to the kitchen  
as he walked through the hall he again recognized the granite countertops followed by the wooden floors and the hand painted, differently colored cabinets, so, as usual he counted the five paint hand prints on the cabinets  
Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily he then turned around expecting to see the cup of tea he had made this morning  
But instead was shocked to find an unfamiliar horned owl standing next to the spilt tea and broken tea cup.  
"What the..."  
He walked over to it and untied the letter from its leg then moved to the living room, sat on the couch and read:

Dear mum and dad,  
Hogwarts is great! I have good news about the sorting... GRYFFINDOR! -

"YES!" he punched the air and cheered  
"I KNEW IT!"

"Knew what?" asked a more delicate voice from the door.  
Ginny walked over to the couch and stood next to Harry who was very embarrassed to be found jumping up and down with his hand in the air.

Nevertheless he hugged Ginny and lifted her up into the air then put her down on the couch. As they both sat Harry started to explain

"He's in Gryffindor! Albus made it in Gryffindor!"

"Brilliant!" said Ginny "but how do you know?"

He then showed her the letter and they continued together

Dear mum and dad,

Hogwarts is great! I have good news about the sorting... GRYFFINDOR! I did make friends two friends actually; there's Andrew who is very Sarcastic and smart he was also sorted into Gryffindor, Gaby who is Really loud and funny she is in Gryffindor too and also Rosie but I don't think she counts (who is again, in Gryffindor).

To mum, I think I will be coming home for Christmas but I was wondering if they could come too.  
There is one thing that has been driving me and Rosie mad.

Every time we walk into the great hall everyone starts staring at us they keep whispering, and when we were talking to the fat lady she called Rosie Ms. Granger and she's just really convinced that it has something to do with you guys probably because professor Longbottom said that if our first year was like yours then we'd have a very eventful year. so if you could just tell me what's going on it would be great

Love,  
Albus

"I have to go" said Harry in alarm

"why?" said Ginny as Harry stepped into The fire

"you know why"

"yes Harry I know why, but-" she said until Harry had dropped the green powder into the fire and yelled

"Weasley Granger cottage!"

In a flash of smoke mingled with flames Harry fought to keep his eyes open as the hot ash slammed across his face, then between the green fumes he saw the wide brightly colored kitchen and a thin figure with tangled brown hair

"evening Harry " said Hermione who was magically washing the dishes

"how did you know it was me? You didn't even turn your head!" Harry said  
brushing the ash off himself

"Who else would floo in at 12 in the night" she said

"right, where's Ron?" He asked

"he was putting lily and Hugo to sleep"

"thanks" harry said

"Well hold on!" Called Hermione but it was too late.

Harry was now running up the stairs then tiptoeing into Hugo's room only to find Ron collapsed between Lily's and Hugo's beds with a children's book open wide on his chest.

Harry grabbed his friend by the arms and pulled him into the hallway

"Ron wake up!" he whispered urgently

"Lily s-stop jumping H- Hugo stop screaming" he said Sleepily

"Ron it's me" said Harry holding back his laughter

"Uh?" said Ron waking up "Harry? What's wrong?"

"Just come downstairs" Harry said

"Why?"

"This- is- important" said Harry helping lift Ron of the floor

"Alright let's go then" he said rather irritably

The Weasley kitchen somehow resembled the burrow.  
It was less cramped and painted light sky blue.  
It's walls were splattered with a variation of both muggle and wizard artifacts, there were two exits to the kitchen, a door to the living room and the stairs to the rooms but right in the middle there was a big cozy wooden table that was able to hold about 12 people.

"So why did you come in this late?"

"Albus sent me a letter" he said

"Great how is he, did he mention Rosie" Ron said

"She's still friends with Albus. Oh, and she's in Gryffindor " Harry said bracing himself for God knew what Ron's reaction was going to be.

"YES!" Ron Exclaimed as he stood from the table to jump with joy.  
After a few dances many leaps and cheers, to which Harry laughed at quite loudly, Hermione gestured the proud father back to the table

"Any-who... What where you going to say Harry?" Said Hermione

"well the good news is they have made friends" he said "Bad news is..." he was starting to sound quite grim "they know, or at least they're about to find out"

"know what? Surely not about us ..."  
Said Ron  
"yes, exactly that" said Harry

"how can you be sure" said Hermione

"in the letter he said that people were staring at them and he also said that the fat lady called Rosie and Neville told them something about us having an eventful year " he said looking at Hermione

"she must have been drinking with the monks again" said Ron "Rosie has blue eyes not brown"  
"yes, because when she's drunk she's going to notice her eye color, she probably just looked at the hair and guessed it was 20 years ago again" said Hermione

"well that still doesn't explain why you think they're going to find out" said Ron then Hermione nodded in agreement

"Come off it, these are OUR kids they're probably already waist deep in library books about us " said Harry reasonably

"true,but I think they banned those books from the library didn't they" said Hermione

"why would they ban them?" Harry asked

"Something about it being too disturbing" answered Hermione dismissively

"And if they didn't?" said Ron

"This is ridiculous, what where you planning to do when they started getting old enough to realize that people where staring at them" said Hermione

"I was going to wait until they were at least 13" said Harry

"Well what did you do when people started staring at James mate?" said Ron clearly puzzled

"we didn't really worry about it, I mean, at the start of term James pulled this prank on the kitchen house elves and he thought they were all just staring at him because of it, and after that he was notorious for breaking rules so he just… assumed" Harry said

"Wonder who he got that from..." said Ron

"I just thought that after all this time people would have gotten used to it, people don't stare at us anymore" said Harry ignoring Ron's comment

"because they are used to you Harry, but not our kids, they expect the same things they expected from us, for them to basically live our old lives..." Hermione said

"so what are they supposed to do then? Do people expect them to collapse in the middle of class holding an invisible scar?" Harry said  
"Or wake up in the middle of the night screaming and sweating because they just saw someone dying?" he was getting louder  
"Or are they supposed to be isolated for a whole year and get to be called a liar a plotter and a conspiracy? Hermione, my old life was hell most of the time and I did not spend half my life trying to defeat Voldemort for my kids to be worrying about the same things I did"  
"Who says they're going to worry?" said Ron

"Well I am actually quite certain that they will find out about us and Voldemort-"  
"What?" said a quiet almost tinkling voice?


	8. Chapter 8

"Lily and I heard screaming" said a slightly deeper innocent voice  
Harry walked to his daughter and kneeled down in front of her

"Who's Voldemort daddy?" Lily asked

"No one Lils, you guys can go back to your sleepover"

Harry turned to see Ron walking to Hugo and waving his hands in front of His face whispering

"This is all a dream"

The cousins giggled sleepily

"All right you two let's go back to bed" whispered Hermione

Hermione took them both upstairs

Leaving Ron and Harry to themselves.

Hermione climbed into the Gryffindor red room and tucked Hugo into his bed meanwhile Lily jumped into the recently conjured bed.

"Aunt Hermione?"

"Yes Lily?"

"Who is Voldemort?"

"I can't tell you that"

"why not mum?" Said Hugo

"I just can't I'll tell you guys when you're older ok?"

"ok" They replied

"goodnight" Hermione said

"goodnight"

"Dear Albus,  
Your mum and I are so proud of you for getting into Gryffindor.

I'm glad to hear you have made friends so soon.

I'm sorry about the staring and all that I'll explain when I get there.

Did I tell you, guess who's coming over to teach you your first defense against the dark arts lesson?

Me and Uncle Ron.

See you soon.

Love,  
Dad "

It was a gloomy Monday morning, looking up at the apparently transparent ceiling of the great hall he noticed the sky polluted with dark clouds.

Albus finished reading the letter for the tenth time since its arrival on Sunday morning.

Gaby who was becoming more and more irritated with every read finally asked

"Why are your parents coming to teach again?"

"I wondered too, what makes them qualified to teach?" Andrew asked.

his mind ached trying to figure were he'd heard the names Weasley and Potter before

"Well our dads run the Auror's department" said Albus

"And they did really well on their examinations" said Rosie

"And they were both in Gryffindor so they're friends with McGonagall"

"And-"

"Ok, ok I get it!" Said Gaby with a sudden bitter departure from her cheery self

"Something wrong?" Albus asked keeping a safe distance across the table

"Do we always have to wake up this early?"

"Yes, you'll get used to it, besides we just came out of summer" said Rosie sounding a bit more reassuring

"Maybe we should go, we'll be late for transfiguration" said Andrew  
"its 8:50! Class starts at nine!" Rosie exclaimed

"Run" said Albus

Without a second look to their breakfast they grabbed their books along with the time tables they got from McGonagall and ran towards the middle courtyard.

They entered classroom 1B

There were three columns of desks in the stone and wood room,

They consisted of a small half table and two seats facing the front.

They placed themselves on the only two desks left in the well lit room  
Gaby sat with Albus and Rosie sat with Andrew.

They sat down and the bell rang.

McGonagall stepped in and gave everyone an overall glance.

She gave off a rather impressive vibe of authority.

"Hello class today we will be learning about the variables of transfigurational magic" she said writing the title down on the chalk board next to her engraved broad chestnut desk

"But first" she said, sitting down on the throne like chair behind the desk

"Who can tell me the most common mistakes of transfiguration"

The only one to raise her hand was the red haired buck toothed someone sitting in the desk next to them.

"I thought as much" chuckled McGonnagall

"All right Miss Weasley tell us"

"The most common mistakes come with full body transfigurations where wizards have turned into a mutation of their desired form due to a fail in the many variables included in this complex spell" Rose said in a flawless book perfect description

Gaby looked at Albus completely amazed, Albus just gave her a nod and a look that frankly said she does this all the time

"I would have expected nothing less, 10 points to Gryffindor" she said  
Rose looked extremely pleased with herself

"Now, Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts.

Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned. Any questions" she said this with such absolute finality no one dared ask anything

"Wonderful, books and quills out please!"

She then began 'writing' on the board with her wand

"The transformation formula, which is that the intended transformation is directly influenced by bodyweight (a), viciousness (v), wand power (w), concentration (c), and a fifth unknown variable (Z)"

They spent the rest of the class frantically trying to keep up with McGonnagall's writing, when finally at 11:00 the bell rang and they ran to charms.

This time they weren't so lucky as to find their way there quickly


	9. DELAY EXPLAINED

**A/N hello:) hope you guys are having a lovely time living your Potterhead lives **

**i am going to post the next chapter really really soon but I really just want to hear back from you guys! can we plz get those reviews going i would really appreciate it. the reason for the delay is that i have very tragically and sadly lost my muggle handheld iPod device that had my story in it i do have a backup and it's going to take some time and at least three more reviews for the next chapter to come out**

**again love the readers you guys make me write much better than i ever thought i could **

**:) xx - wearethehpgeneration**


	10. Chapter 10

"Albus we're lost face it" Gaby said

"We are not lost"

"Hogwarts is massive, do you really think that we can find it" said Andrew

"Rosie, do you know where it is?"

"Well I might... I mean ugh just follow me"

"Mr. Potter, , Mr. Dolby and . Got lost did we...?" Exclaimed professor Flitwick as he looked up from the cluster of yellow and red robed children.

"Um, yes professor, sorry, it won't happen again" Andrew said, he really did look sorry

"Very well, don't let it happen again" he said in his surprisingly squeaky voice

"Now, take a seat I'm afraid you'll all have to be split up"

The charms classroom, like McGonagall's class had the same desks only these ones seemed to have been signed by students throughout the years as Albus sat down next to a small mousey looking boy he noticed a small doodle of a snitch

Unlike Albus, Rosie sat down next to a girl with angelic blonde hair but didn't find anything familiar on her desk other than a couple of nasty swears, everything looked normal.

"Now pair up we are going to try a levitation charm, levitation charms are an essential part of a wizards day to day magic, thankfully it is fairly easy and basic so grab your wands and follow my lead"

"Swish and flick" he said as he did so with his own wand

"Swish and flick" the class repeated as one massive orchestra

"Now that you know the wrist movement, enunciate the words, Wingardium Leviosa"

The class again echoed their teacher

"Now, the person sitting beside you will be your partner for this exercise, take turns observing your partner and helping perfect each other's levitation charm"

And the class was off practicing

"Hi I'm Rosie, Rosie Weasley what's your name?"

"Crystal Clearwater and I'd believe your introduction was rather unnecessary for frankly no one would ever mistake a Weasley" she said snobbishly

"Well, anyway let's start shall we?" Rose said taken aback

"I'll go first" crystal exclaimed

Who does she think she is! Rosie thought

"Wingardium Leviosa" she said flicking and swishing her feather stayed put

"No need for comment that was

Perfect, anyway I suppose we should move on to you now" she said obviously too proud to admit she did it wrong

"Well actually you're supposed to swish and then flick and you may not have noticed but the feather is supposed to fly, like this, see"

"Wingardium Leviosa" Rosie said her feather flying in a perfectly straight line to the top of the room

Rose looked around at everyone looking pleased that she was the only one to achieve the difficult spell that is until she turned her attention to a corner Andrew looked as if he had executed the spell with ease a long time ago and was begging to feel bored

"You're doing it wrong" crystal said as Rose abruptly turned her attention back to her own feather

"And what could possibly make you say that" she said in a pretty accurate impersonation of crystals hand and hair flip mannerisms

"You aren't supposed to lift it that high"

"Yes you are that's the whole point of the spell"

"No the point is to do it right and you clearly aren't"

"How am I not-?"

"You may now work with whomever you wish" squeaked professor Flitwick

"Excuse me but I have to go talk to people that actually matter" Rosie said

She ran over to Gaby and Andrew who were sitting on the other side of the classroom paired with different Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors

Albus had already reached the two before Rosie could even start to complain

"He's completely useless!" Albus said

"Who is" said Rosie joining the group who were sitting in a secluded corner

In the room so they were not to be over heard

"Calvin" Albus said rolling his eyes

"Who's Calvin"

"This really annoying boy Albus got paired with" Andrew responded

"What's up with him" Rosie said

Afraid of the response, Albus definitely ranted when he got on a subject he was passionate about

"He is crap at magic, he is annoying he talks too much in fact I think he is obsessed with talking, and he can't stop asking me questions"

"Albus how were we supposed to do the hand movement again, oh I dropped my wand can you get it? Or the ever so famous how does the spell go?" Albus said in a mock voice of the small skinny black haired boy sitting across the room

"Al! You're ranting" Gaby said raising her voice a little so he could stop talking

"Sorry, anyway what's up with you Rosie"

"I got Crystal Clearwater she is the most idiotic, deluded, snobby, stupid girl anyone could have ever gotten! She is so full of herself she did the spell and it failed utterly, she did the wrong hand movement and then claimed that the way she did it was right and that my way was wrong and-"

"Wow they both rant" Andrew said looking at Gaby who was in fits of laughter over Rosie's speech

"Would you stop laughing" Rosie said angry at her friend's reactions

"Fine, alright we'll stop" Gaby said

"Is that her over there, wow she oozes the word prat, look at her, how is she in Hufflepuff you told me they were supposed to be nice" Gaby finished quite amazed that anyone could ever look so snobby

"I have no idea" Rose said

"Er, guys, how many of us can actually do the spell…properly " Albus asked

"Horrid" Gaby said

"Perfectly" Rosie said

"Bored with it" Andrew said

"Pathetic" said Albus

The two started practicing while Rose and Andrew watched and perfected

"Gaby it's supposed to be light not forced" Andrew said watching Gaby slash her wand like a sword

"We'll excuse me mister perfect the first time" she said

"Great job mate" Andrew said sarcastically

Albus shot him a dirty look

The bell rang and the most pathetic out of the whole class were Albus and Gaby

Not once had their feathers even come close to air they just writhed around on the floor

"That was enjoyable" Al said disappointed

"You were not that bad!" Rosie said

"Yeah right he was horrible I was horrible can we accept it and move on" Gaby said

"It's your first lesson"

"You got it on your first try!"

"Yes but..." Rose said for the first time at a loss for words

"Oh my God, look!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N The voice in this fanfic might change a bit because I've been reading a LOT of different 1D fanfics on wattpad and I exposed me to different way of writing :p any who I'm going to be more dedicated and post WAAAAAAY more often now that schools ending in a couple months. Enjoy :) PS: I changed Gaby's last name to Ainsley just because it sounded better sooo yaa... :)**

Everyone jumped at the noise that disturbed the ever so peaceful fall breeze that crossed the halls that September morning

"What happened?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound so squeaky" Gaby said looking sheepish

"I was just looking at the time table-"

"Oh no. Don't you start getting nerdy too?"

Rosie shot Albus the coldest of glares

Meanwhile Gaby was now making a face worthy of constipation clearly trying to hold a straight face for Rosie's sake

"I meant, isn't this you're parents' class? The one they're teaching I mean"

Albus couldn't believe it. Among his worrying about being late for charms he forgot that the three people he loved most in the world would be walking through the doors anytime now.

"Yes, but that's not until after lunch and I'm starving" he said snapping back into reality trying not to show his excitement too much

"Great, so am I, let's head down" said Andrew

They walked across many courtyards and hallways, and even though none of them wanted to say anything they all knew that they were looking at their surroundings.

Gaby had never seen anything like it! She had off course seen fall back home but never like this, the wind wasn't too strong but not weak either, it wasn't so cold that you'd need a jacket but not warm enough for summer clothes like her friends wore back home. The leaves were slowly drifting off of the trees and the contrast of the leaf colors against the stone walls matched the mood perfectly, it was beautiful.

During their silent observation Gaby fell out of her daydream when she noticed the stone steps a little too late and she stumbled forward, she looked around hoping nobody noticed, Albus noticed, and he was walking toward her.

"Thanks, I don't know what happened there, to be honest" she said, grabbing his forearm for help up

"It's ok, I actually kind of noticed you zoned out more than the rest of us" he said laughing a bit

"It's probably just the whole muggle born thing, there's something strange about this place. It's different"

"I don't think it's just the muggle born thing my dad described it but he said I had to wait until I got here to know" he continued while walking through the oak doors

"I wish someone had told me what this place was like!" she said

"Maybe then you wouldn't suck at charms"

"Albus, I swear to God…"

"Okay yeah I sucked too" he said sheepishly

They continued talking about their charm experiences as they laughed their way in the great hall

As Rosie and Andrew entered the great hall five steps ahead of the other two, they again turned heads. Not so much from the Gryffindor's anymore and definitely less than at breakfast but they could still feel their eyes burning into the backs of their heads, Rosie was getting extremely irritated.

Rosie suddenly felt a poke on her shoulder as she took her spot next to Albus along the middle of the table.

"It's getting better!" Gaby said sympathetically

"Yeah I guess"

"Well at least the Gryffindor's aren't staring… as much"

"That's not the problem!" Rose said slightly louder than she had intended

"Ok, ok keep your hat on, I'm just saying"

"Sorry" Rose said apologetically "It's just, it's driving me insane, not knowing why!"

"Well why don't you ask them?"

"Who?"

Her question was shortly answered after she turned her head and met with a pair of blue eyes just before it came

"ROSIE!"

Ron had snuck up behind Rosie, all the while signaling at Albus and Andrew to keep quiet but Gaby being Gaby decided it was the perfect time to rat him out. Nonetheless, it worked.

"AHHH"

In that moment Rosie was glad that the chatter of the great hall covered up her screaming as her dad jumped out of nowhere

"Dad!" she said launching her arms around her father's neck. The biggest grin plastered on her face.


End file.
